


Noite de Pecados

by DK_Alves



Series: Presentes [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Horror, Imp!Tweek, M/M, Pastor!Craig, Rituais, Thriller, bottom!Craig, creek - Freeform, phone destroyer, top!Tweek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Ao acordar na sala da igreja, Craig resolve ir para a casa, contudo, o que acontece a seguir fora algo que nunca imaginou e agora terá de lidar as consequências ao lado de uma criatura no qual deveria abominar.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Creek || Imp!Tweek x Pastor!Craig || Terror e Suspense || +18 pelo Gore e Lemon || Narrativa Sarcástica ||
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Presentes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Noite de Pecados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/gifts).



> Oiii!!
> 
> Bom, aqui estou com uma fic beem diferente dos meus Styles hehehe. E, bem, como podem ver, é um AU que eu sequer imaginei que usaria tão rapidamente, mas, sabem, tive uma oportunidade legal e decidi então arriscar!!
> 
> Eu tenho muitas observações para vocês antes de prosseguirem, porque ela é complicada para quem não curte certas coisas, por isso, leiam com atenção.
> 
> Certo, vamos a observações:
> 
> Obs1: A fic é Imp x Pastor, ou seja, haverá demônios, rituais, pastor e uma narrativa sarcástica sobre a religião. Por isso, se você leitor é alguém religioso, que odeia esse tipo de crítica, NÃO LEIA!!
> 
> Obs2: A fic contém cenas explícitas de morte, rituais satânicos e sangue, então se não tem estômago para essas cenas fortes, NÃO LEIA!!
> 
> Obs3: A fic contém lemon, o que eu acho não ser tão problemático, exceto se estamos falando de Imp x Pastor... Se você não curte as cenas, ainda mais com esse tipo de AU, NÃO LEIA!!
> 
> Dito tudo isso, se ainda se arriscar a ler e venha reclamar depois, eu só tenho algo a dizer: "Eu avisei!". Não quero ver ninguém reclamando no fim, quero se divertam!!
> 
> Devidamente avisados, vamos a leitura!

Era tarde da noite e o frio do lado de fora apenas piorava conforme as horas passavam, tanto que a temperatura do ambiente começava a diminuir, sendo o motivo do despertar de Craig do cochilo não intencional dentro daquela sala. Uma das velas sobre a mesa ainda sobrevivia, emitindo uma luz fraca no ambiente, era a única fonte de luminosidade enquanto as outras já haviam se apagado a tempo, algumas simplesmente pelo vento gelado que vinha da pequena janela ainda aberta.

O homem se espreguiçou, sentindo o corpo dolorido pela má posição que adormecera, debruçado sobre a mesa bagunçada.

Craig estava muito cansado e ele acabava ficando até tarde dentro da igreja, enfurnado dentro da sala velha e escura, assim que os cultos acabavam, tudo porque naquela época do ano era ele quem ficava encarregado de realizar liturgias especiais e alguma festividade para o dia do Nascimento de Jesus e para o fim do ano. Ele, por ser o primeiro padre — na verdade, o principal, mesmo que fosse novo na cidade, por ser experiente —, acabava que tendo uma grande responsabilidade em cuidar de cultos especiais, estudando versículos bíblicos, e organizando como fariam o jantar e um bazar para todos os fiéis do local.

Era tudo extremamente cansativo e por isso acabava dormindo sobre os papéis durante algumas horas até acordar e voltar para a casa e, mesmo assim, ainda não estava acostumado com essa rotina bagunçada.

Tucker se levantou e pegou o candelabro com a vela e seguiu até o relógio de pêndulo para se certificar do horário. O som do pendente de metal era alto e mesmo que a sala estivesse cheia de estantes com livros e pilares com vasos para se pôr no altar, as batidas ecoavam pelo cômodo silencioso. Era de deixar qualquer um nervoso com o cenário, ainda mais com o escuro do local, contudo, ele se sentia seguro, afinal, era um local protegido por Deus.

O pastor notou que o relógio marcava para mais das duas horas da madrugada, horário no qual nunca tinha ficado fora de casa, nem mesmo nos fins de semanas, no qual era mais normal passear até tão tarde da noite. Craig preferia ficar em casa e dormir cedo, realizando a sua típica rotina entediante de todo o dia.

Suspirou, já cansado só por imaginar que teria que juntar todos os papéis sobre a mesa antes de seguir para a casa, que não ficava tão próximo assim da igreja. Por sorte, morava numa cidade do interior e não acontecia crimes grandes como nas cidades populosas dos noticiários da televisão, e caminhar de madrugada pelas ruas cobertas de neve era algo muito comum, tanto que na noite passada, Craig avistara alguns cidadãos passeando pela cidade, de mãos dadas.

Tucker voltou para a mesa, encarando a bagunça outra vez antes de começar a juntar tudo, sentindo-se levemente aliviado por Jimmy, o segundo pastor, organizar suas próprias liturgias, contudo, ainda era muito cansativo ter de lidar com as outras coisas, especialmente sobre o jantar, no qual doía a cabeça apenas de pensar em como colocaria as mesas e cadeiras no salão, que não era tão grande, sem retirar os bancos onde os fiéis sentavam para assistir os cultos.

Era uma noite especial e Craig precisava fazer tudo bem feito, mas não porque ele era perfeccionista, ou porque era a coisa que mais queria que acontecesse, mas sim porque era algo esperado por todos os irmãos e irmãs da igreja, especialmente naquela data, no qual as pessoas apenas lembravam do velhinho que entregava presentes para as pessoas boas, e não no nascimento do salvador de todos, naquele que se sacrificou por todos na cruz.

E por isso, ele dera o nome da festa de “Noite da Confraternização do Nascimento de Jesus”, para pelo menos assim desvencilhar o significado daquela data.

Mas, como o salão da igreja não era grande, ele precisava dar um jeito de juntar tudo num local só, até mesmo as mesas para os bazares. Ele tinha até dado a sugestão de fazer do lado de fora, porém, por ser a noite, Token, um dos evangelistas junto a Craig, achou melhor não expor as coisas ao clima noturno e evitar que os fiéis passassem frio lá fora, pois nem mesmo o amor do Senhor seria capaz de aquecê-los naquela temperatura tão baixa.

O moreno encarou uma das folhas com desenhos mal feitos por ele mesmo para as disposições das mesas, tentando visualizar em sua mente como ficaria aquela disposição, porém, ele apenas conseguia imaginar imagens desconexas que se misturavam com cenas de passagens bíblicas, do culto de hoje e de um filme que vira dois dias atrás em sua folga.

Ele coçou os olhos pesados, bocejando logo em seguida, sentindo a sono piorar conforme os minutos passavam.

— Preciso dormir... Preciso ir pra casa... — Resmungou com a voz embargada.

Piscou algumas vezes antes de se espreguiçar de novo e recolher o restante dos papéis com mais pressa, contudo, parou subitamente quando ouviu alguma coisa vindo do lado de fora da sala.

Craig aguçou a audição, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali do lado de fora, estranhando a barulheira naquele horário e local anormal, porém o que ele conseguia perceber era apenas um falatório alto o suficiente para ser ouvido da sua sala, que quase não deixava passar o som exterior, enquanto a voz de uma mulher repercutia em grito esganiçado, e isso durou apenas alguns segundos até cessar repentinamente juntos dos murmúrios, fazendo o silêncio reinar outra vez.

O moreno esperou por um momento, aguardando que tudo se repetisse outra vez, contudo, nada aconteceu.

— Caral-... Que sono... — Resmungou novamente, coçando os olhos outra vez, imaginando que aquilo era apenas loucura pela falta de uma boa noite de sono.

Por isso, ignorando toda a confusão em sua mente, ele terminou de arrumar as coisas e saiu da sala com passos lentos e arrastados, reclamando internamente que deveria deixar de ficar até tão tarde no local, enquanto segurava as folhas e a bíblia na mão, não carregava uma vela, pois conhecia muito bem o interior do local.

Assim que passou pelos corredores, chegou até a entrada lateral do salão, ao lado do altar, e caminhou lentamente o pequeno percurso até o corredor no meio do ambiente entre os bancos, porém, assim que começou se dirigir à porta de entrada da igreja, parou, ouvindo outra vez um som estranho.

Era sons guturais, muito baixos, como se alguém tivesse se afogando com alguma coisa.

O pastor fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando dissipar as ilusões que sua mente lhe pregava por conta do cansaço, contudo, conforme tentava se concentrar no ambiente, percebia que o barulho não sumia e parecia até mais alto.

Craig abriu os olhos devagar e virou seu corpo até a origem do som, segurando automaticamente o pingente de cruz que carregava em seu pescoço.

Um baque alto repercutiu em todo o salão, ecoando pelas paredes altas e escuras quando Craig deixou a bíblia cair no chão, soltando-a junto das folhas que se espalharam pelo piso de madeira laminada, assim que encarou o centro do altar. O coração disparou e sua respiração passou a se acelerar gradativamente com a vista que tinha diante da estátua da Crucificação de Jesus.

— Puta merda... — Exclamou, sentindo seu peito começar a doer com as batidas aceleradas no coração.

A luz da lua cheia invadia o salão da igreja através do enorme vitral atrás da cruz que se destacava atrás do altar, mostrando claramente a poeira que dançava no ar, além de uma jovem com os braços abertos e cabeça inclinada para trás, onde encarava a cruz. Ele piscou os olhos rapidamente, tentando dissipar a imagem, porém, ainda continuava lá e conforme percebia mais detalhes na jovem, aquilo o assustava ainda mais.

A mulher estava nua, mostrando todo o corpo para quem chegasse na porta e havia algo que manchava a pele branca e iluminada, de sua boca, mãos e o meio de suas pernas. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do pastor e a angústia passou a dominar seu peito assim que começou a dar passos receosos até o altar, completamente chocado com o que via.

Era como se ela pedisse ao Senhor para que a levasse dali.

O odor metálico, conforme se aproximava, piorava, ficando muito mais evidente que o cheiro das velas aromáticas que ele espalhara pelo altar nos cultos à noite, além do cheiro de cera que os zeladores espalhavam no chão.

Seu estômago embrulhou e ele sentiu o ácido ameaçar subir pela garganta assim que se dirigiu ao altar e reparou nos hematomas na pele da mulher, que reconheceu ser uma das irmãs mais devotas da comunidade, além de ser uma de suas fãs, mesmo com pouco tempo morando na cidade.

O som que ouvira antes voltou a percutir o local e Craig reparou que vinha da irmã, ela movia o peito rapidamente, como se tentasse buscar o ar desesperadamente enquanto o líquido vermelho, que agora percebera ser sangue, escorria pelo corpo dela.

Craig se aproximou ainda mais e assim que pisou no centro do local, sentiu que alguma coisa grudava o sapato do pastor no chão e, ao olhar, reparou que havia também um desenho de um círculo feito com pó branco e um pentagrama no meio. No centro havia um pedestal, o metal brilhava à luz das velas, e a haste penetrava o meio da perna da irmã, atravessando-lhe o corpo esbelto até a ponta da estaca de metal sair pela boca, ela tinha os pés presos na barra para não escorregar, mas o sangue jorrava sem parar, e Craig não conseguia desviar o olhar do brilho pontiagudo.

O pastor precisou de um tempo para processor o que via e aquilo fez o corpo todo dele tremer e se arrepiar com a cena brutal que surgiu em sua frente.

A irmã agitou-se fracamente e assim que percebeu que ainda estava viva, após ter todos os órgãos perfurados, o moreno despertou de seu choque, correu até a moça e tentou ajudá-la, tocando em seus braços, tentando desamarrar as mãos — com cortes profundos — atadas num outro metal na horizontal que se prendia com corda em seus ombros.

Com dificuldade, já que agora sua mão tremia devido ao nervosismo e também por estar suja de sangue, ele conseguiu soltar, fazendo o braço pender para baixo, escorrendo mais do líquido vermelho pelo chão. Ele seguiu rapidamente para a outra mão, tendo a mesma complicação para retirar a corda.

Assim que terminou, ele tentou mexer no corpo da jovem, pretendendo deitar o suporte com o metal, entretanto, assim que procurou deitar, percebeu que era muito mais pesado do que parecia, ele simplesmente não aguentou e deixou o suporte cair, fazendo um estrondo alto no local.

Tucker paralisou outra vez, com o coração quase saindo pela boca enquanto as mãos tremiam sem parar.

— Que porra eu fiz? — Cochichou, desesperado, assim que notou os olhos revirados da moça. Ela já não se mexia mais.

Finalmente havia encarado a morte que lhe esperava.

O pastor deu um passo para trás quando escorregou no sangue e caiu sentado no chão, com as pernas fracas. O moreno levou as mãos até a cabeça e fechou os olhos, abatido com o que acabou de acontecer. Ele tentou controlar o desespero que começava a consumir seu corpo, no entanto, qualquer coisa que tentava pensar, não funcionava.

_O que aconteceu aqui?_

Seus pensamentos eram uma bagunça, mas tudo que conseguia focar era o que havia acontecido enquanto ele estava ali dentro, dormindo. Craig simplesmente não ouviu nada, muito menos viu qualquer coisa e não tinha como não ter percebido algo tão grande como aquilo.

E quem faria uma coisa tão cruel àquele ponto?

O pastor lançou um olhar para a irmã no chão, reparando que o sangue jorrava ainda mais do corpo que refletia a luz pálida do luar, desmanchando o desenho do chão e enquanto as velas apagadas nas pontas das estrelas no meio do círculo estavam caídas. Estava tudo um caos e sequer sabia como seguir diante disso.

Porém, o que ele compreendia naquele momento era que precisava manter a calma e pensar, por isso respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções antes de decidir o que faria em seguida.

E foi isso que ele fez, respirando fundo e mantendo seus pensamentos controlados, antes de decidir pedir ajuda a algum vizinho próximo da igreja.

*****

Todos se espremiam na pequena jaula, empurrando uns aos outros com os pés, mãos ou com o corpo todo, tudo para obterem mais espaço enquanto Tweek se divertia, dizendo a si mesmo que aquela era uma das suas cenas preferidas em tudo que fazia, especialmente quando havia algumas almas que estavam escondidas no centro da multidão eram esmagadas pelo restante, sem conseguir lutar ao mesmo tempo que chorava ao pedir perdão por tudo que fizeram em vida.

Aquilo era realmente empolgante e com certeza era o maior motivo para adorar o trabalho que fazia naquela área.

Todas aquelas almas sabiam que era tarde demais para serem absolvidos de seus julgamentos, tarde demais para voltar atrás com tudo de mal que fizeram em suas vidas na Terra assim que entravam na Sala de Julgamento e eram enforcadas pela cauda de Minos, que indicava o círculo para qual seriam mandados.

Ninguém ali, quase nenhum deles, conseguia ser absolvido do que aconteceria, mas ganhariam o direito de descansar nos céus, por isso, os desesperos dos ex-humanos era algo que ele adorava ver antes da decisão do Juiz do Julgamento após ouvir as confissões dos mortos.

Tweek era um dos servos de Satan, e fazia de tudo para seu Rei quando este lhe ordenava para algumas missões, além de dar o cargo de cuidar das celas para Minos no segundo círculo — da luxúria —, ou quando o Conselho do Trabalho ou Inteligência decidia abusar da sua grande eficiência e utilizá-lo para outros trabalhos quaisquer, como cuidar do Vale dos Ventos, ainda no mesmo círculo, caso algum fugitivo conseguisse desviar dos furacões que vagavam pelo ambiente.

Claro, havia outros trabalhos que ele já até perdera a conta de tantas missões que tinha sido escalado em sua longa vida.

E por isso mesmo, também por ser muito experiente, prestativo e eficiente, o imp estava concorrendo à vaga de Conselheiro dos Mortais, onde Minos também fazia parte e até mesmo teria o lugar do demônio para fazer o julgamento das almas, onde ele até já fora o juiz quando a criatura não podia estar presente, para que o semideus banido de seu mundo pudesse se aposentar.

O imp adorava a ideia, óbvio, era um cargo importante e uma oportunidade atraente, no entanto, o fato que lhe deixava desapontado, o lado negativo, era que suas idas ao mundo humano diminuiriam, afinal, eram muitos mortos por dia, e se tinha uma coisa que o loiro adorava fazer era ir até a Terra e bagunçar suas vidas com travessuras ou apenas assustá-los com sua forma demoníaca ou, por que não, simplesmente brincar de fantasmas e desordenar a casa deles.

O loiro se moveu de um lado ao outro, flutuando no ar enquanto batia suas asas, às vezes sobrevoando a jaula para impedir que alguns humanos escalassem as grades e tentassem escapar pela abertura de cima, onde eles caíam do limbo, espetando com seu tridente até fazê-los cair novamente na multidão e serem pisoteados e não conseguirem mais levantar. Os outros imps seguiam de uma cela a outra quando uma era esvaziada, e quando passavam por ali, , riam da cena que ele protagonizava, como se fosse algum programa de comédia que os humanos adoravam assistir.

Ele mesmo era daqueles que se divertiam espetando os mortos também.

— Tweek? — Uma voz soou alta no ambiente barulhento, chamando a atenção do imp que estava distraído pisando nos dedos de um homem que resistia às espetadas de seu tridente.

O Conselheiro da Inteligência se aproximou com alguns papéis em mão, afastando alguns imps que caminhavam às pressas até uma cela que tinha acabado de esvaziar e já começava a se encher novamente. Tweak sentiu vontade de suspirar assim que o demônio estava perto, já pressentindo que viria mais algum trabalho, talvez sendo a sexta ou sétima tarefa só no período da noite.

O loiro desceu de onde estava e pousou no chão assim que o conselheiro parou.

— Token... Você de novo... — Começou, já cruzando os braços — Mais um trabalho para essa madrugada tumultuosa? — Perguntou ironicamente, apontando para as celas cheias.

Token revirou os olhos. Ele odiava o mau humor e as ironias de Tweek, especialmente se o loiro decidia fazer piadas sem graça sobre a situação em que estavam. O demônio negro sabia que o loiro era muito eficiente, porém, chegava num momento do dia que ele acabava sendo insuportável e aquilo estressava a paciência de Black.

— Pare com isso, Tweek. Você sabe que se escolhemos você para os serviços, é porque sabemos que é capaz e porque confiamos em tudo que faz. E essa missão você não vai reclamar, vai gostar bastante.

— Você disse isso em todas os vinte e quatro serviços que me deu hoje, cara. — O imp descruzou os braços e posicionou em sua cintura — Desde quando você achou que eu gostaria de lustrar os sapatos do Saddam? Sou um servo de Satan, e não a porra de um serviçal doméstico do marido dele.

— Talvez eu tenha me enganado naquela missão, mas você era o único disponível e, bem, pode considerar como uma missão de espionagem. O que você nos passou foi muito importante. — Token mantinha sua voz calma.

— Claro, como se falar das marcas de sapatos que ele usava e o quanto estavam sujas de barro vermelho e sangue fosse realmente muito importante. — Voltou a cruzar os braços assim que ergueu as sobrancelhas. Black apenas suspirou.

— Ugh... Bom, não vou discutir esse tópico com você agora, mas o que tenho aqui é sério e sei que vai gostar. — O conselheiro aproximou o rosto no outro. — Tem relação com o mundo dos humanos. — Token se afastou e observou a expressão de Tweak mudar assim que descruzou os braços e se apoiou no tridente, mostrando o interesse do rumo daquela conversa.

— Não pense que vai me fazer esquecer do assunto, mas continue.

— Vamos para um local afastado, eu já pedi para alguém colocar outro demônio em seu lugar.

O loiro concordou e seguiu Black pelo corredor do prédio de custódia das almas até encontrarem uma sala de reunião vazia. Tweek podia notar o cansaço do conselheiro e ele sabia que as coisas não andavam bem em todo o reino, afinal, por ser próximo do conselheiro do Tesouro, acabava tendo sempre as informações confidenciais sobre a opinião de todos do Conselho sobre Saddam e seu possível plano de colocar Satan contra o próprio filho, o príncipe Damien.

Saddam era um homem muito influente no mundo dos humanos e todos ali no inferno sentiam que ele possuía uma aura ruim e perigosa, muito mais que diversos seres do submundo, e qualquer um com consciência podia ver o quanto o homem era manipulador a ponto de conseguir tudo de Satan até mesmo um cargo importante como cuidar de todos os documentos do reino.

Claro, não era só isso que mostrava o quanto ele era mau, mas o fato de que quando chegou a Sala do Julgamento após sua morte, fora um dos julgamentos mais complicados que Minos fizera, já que o ex-presidente se encaixa tanto com a quinta e sétima bolgia do oitava círculo, quanto o nono, o local dos traidores, local onde Satan ficava, apesar de ele parecer completamente o contrário por ser tão doce.

— Sente-se. — Pediu Token, já escolhendo o seu lugar. Tweak sempre achara engraçado como o demônio era muito educado.

O loiro se ajeitou na cadeira, ao lado do outro demônio, deixando seu tridente encostado na mesa, já cruzando os braços para ouvir o que o conselheiro tinha a dizer. Token, que já estava sentado, pegou os papéis e passou a mexer neles.

— Eu escolhi você para ir até o mundo humano e verificar algo importante: o porquê deles querem tanto a presença do Rei ou do Príncipe na superfície. — Black não o encarava — Eles estão fazendo rituais de invocação, mas como sabe, ambos estão ocupados e queremos averiguar os motivos desse chamamento para que nenhum deles percam tempo com coisas inúteis dos humanos.

Token retirou algumas folhas, passando para Tweak que as pegou e visualizou as imagens estampadas nelas. Eram fotos de diversas cenas de rituais flagradas por algumas das câmeras espalhadas pela Terra — a maneira que eles tinham de vigiar as almas pecadoras — onde um grupo de pessoas encapuzadas estendiam os braços diante uma vítima.

A cada imagem, a brutalidade que eles exerciam sobre os sacrifícios aumentava e o imp até mesmo entendia os motivos só de olhar.

Tweek encarou as outras fotos das vítimas e sua certeza foi ainda maior ao perceber que nenhuma delas havia passado pelo julgamento de Minos, talvez um ou dois, no qual simplesmente retrocederam e permaneceram no limbo após suas confissões, o que lhe dava a certeza que estavam usando pessoas boas para os rituais, que sempre acabavam sendo as piores.

— Então vou só ficar espiando o ritual de invocação ridículo deles? Bom, pelo menos ainda posso atormentá-los um pouco. — Sorriu, já imaginando o que faria.

— Exato. Faça o que quiser por lá, só descubra o que querem. Ultimamente estamos tendo problemas com as escutas, por isso vamos fazer à moda antiga. — Token começou a recolher as folhas nas mãos do imp — Enfim, o grupo está prestes a iniciar outro ritual, é melhor ir imediatamente e nos passar que tipo de livro eles estão usando.

O conselheiro se levantou rapidamente e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada, parecia com muita pressa. Tweak apenas o observou e suspirou com a possível longa noite que o esperava.

O loiro pegou seu tridente e saiu da sala alguns minutos depois, se teleportando até sua casa do outro lado da cidade, afim de tomar algumas xícaras de café antes de iniciar a missão.

Os demônios não tinham fome como os humanos, tanto que eles simplesmente não precisavam comer nada, exceto se fossem os tipos Ghouls que se alimentavam de humanos, por isso comiam apenas por gula.

Era muito comum outros diabretes irem até o mundo humano e roubar comida que pareciam muito apetitosas e às vezes eles até vendiam para ganhar alguma coisa em troca, contudo, tudo era feito sem a necessidade, que era exatamente o que Tweek fazia com seu café.

A bebida era sua preferida, tanto que ele roubara uma cafeteira no mundo humano apenas para poder fazer sempre que quisesse em sua casa e beber o tempo todo.

Assim que chegou em sua casa, correu para deixar seu tridente na cama e para preparar sua bebida e quando estava tudo pronto, ele encheu sua xícara até a garrafa do aparelho esvaziar e então abriu um portal para o mundo humano, atravessando o vórtex negro e subindo a escada que dava até o mundo dos mortais.

Ao subir, atravessando outro vértice no topo da escada, sem fazer barulho algum, a primeira coisa que notara foi estar já dentro da igreja, escondido na escuridão em um dos cantos do altar, atrás de um pilar com um vaso de flor. O local não era grande, contudo, devido à falta de luz, era perfeito para esconder sua presença sem precisar usar seus poderes. Por isso, ele permaneceu no local e continuou a assistir o que acontecia ali dentro.

Ele podia ver, através da luz do luar vinda do vitral, o grupo com capa e capuz negros terminando de preparar o ritual. As pessoas colocavam as velas negras nas pontas do pentagrama no centro do círculo e as acendia. Porém, o que chamava mais a atenção era a mulher que estava deitada no chão, completamente nua e amordaçada, parecendo algo divino devido a pele brilhante.

A jovem era muito bonita e o imp podia dizer que a moça, por sua aparência, era uma alma bondosa, tanto que podia dizer que ela permaneceria no Reino de Deus ou ficaria no Limbo, vagando eternamente sem rumo ou até receber uma vaga de emprego em um dos reinos, entretanto, ele sabia que a aura em volta do corpo dela era diferente.

O grupo, cada um posicionado em uma das pontas do pentagrama fora do círculo, pareciam calmos, como se fosse algo corriqueiro do dia-a-dia, e simplesmente não conversavam entre si, tudo era silencioso demais como se fosse parte do ritual. Assim que estavam prontos, uma mulher — Tweek tinha certeza disso — pegou um livro grosso de capa dura e completamente preta, sem nenhuma inscrição e então abriu numa página qualquer, pronta para iniciar a cerimônia satânica.

Os outros integrantes estenderam seus braços e baixaram a cabeça, apenas ouvindo as palavras proferidas pela mulher, que ecoavam pelo salão. Era uma língua antiga, que ele podia entender perfeitamente, já que era uma habilidade dos demônios entender qualquer idioma. Cada frase tirada do livro, fazia o imp compreender que o que eles buscavam era diferente das outras invocações, pois em sua maioria era para fazerem pactos para algo pessoal, tanto que fora até criada uma divisão apenas para atender os pedidos idiotas dos mortais.

Claro, ainda era um incômodo para o Rei Satan e o príncipe Damien, afinal, eles tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer e um reino inteiro para cuidar do que simplesmente reinar no mundo humano, local onde não tinha nada de extraordinário, principalmente os mortais, que não mereciam tanta atenção.

Os humanos eram burros demais para se perder tempo.

Tweek suspirou, cansado de tantas baboseiras que ouvia da mulher, completamente entediado com o que descobrira. Ele nem sequer precisou fazer nada, contudo, continuou assistindo a cerimônia, até mesmo no momento em que pegaram a moça e então tiraram de um canto escuro, as estacas de metal. O loiro se moveu no lugar, interessado no próximo passo que eles fariam.

Eles pegaram a mulher ainda desacordada e desamarram suas pernas e braços e então, com maestria posicionou a moça na posição de Jesus na cruz sobre um metal na horizontal e passaram a corda pelo ombro e nos pulsos, no qual cortaram antes e respingaram sobre as velas, amarrando bem forte a ponto de marcar a pele da mulher.

Após terem terminado, arrumaram o outro metal, colocando a ponta no meio das pernas dela e então, falando alto mais uma vez, quatro pessoas do grupo seguraram no corpo da moça enquanto um focava no metal, e com mais algumas palavras, muito mais alto que antes, quase como um grito, eles puxaram a mulher de encontro ao metal enquanto a estaca era empurrada para dentro dela.

No mesmo instante a mulher acordou e gritou através da mordaça, tentando se debater enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto e, como aquilo parecia prazeroso demais para as pessoas dali, tiraram a mordaça da boca da mulher, que passou a gritar muito mais alto. Tweek podia jurar que vira um sorriso no rosto de cada um deles.

Fora uma atividade que durou muito tempo, enquanto a mulher ainda tentava resistir. Os mortais gritavam palavras na mesma língua e quando a estaca atingiu sua garganta, finalmente a moça parou de gritar, parando de se debater há algum tempo, eles posicionaram um suporte no fim do metal e juntaram as pernas dela para que ficassem bem presas.

Com esforço, eles a levantaram no local exato, bem no centro do círculo desmanchado e então a deixaram de pé, como uma bela obra de arte em um dos locais que sequer algum mortal imaginaria encontrar. Um dos homens pegou o pó branco e refez o desenho no chão antes de darem o fim ao ritual.

Eles esperaram alguns minutos, aguardando a presença de Satan, porém nada aconteceu e ao ouvirem algum barulho de passos arrastados, todos os cinco saíram correndo dali, antes de uma pessoa surgir pela entrada lateral do altar e sequer reparar no presente deixado pelo grupo.

Tweek sorriu e continuou parado onde estava, esperando o momento que o homem fosse perceber e a reação que teria com tudo aquilo, o que não demorou muito.

O homem parecia distraído e com o seu andar lento e arrastado, Tweek podia ver como ele estava cansado. As roupas, um terno escuro e o livro “sagrado” em mãos escondido sobre os papéis, o fazia pensar ser alguém que trabalhava na igreja, afinal, apesar de não ser um humano, sabia que não era qualquer um que ficava num local daquele no meio da madrugada e também pela bíblia que brilhava em suas mãos, como uma arma para machucar os demônios.

Tweek tinha o costume de sempre atrapalhar a vida dos religiosos, como se essa fosse a missão de sua existência, já que toda vez que subia ao mundo humano, aleatoriamente estava perto de alguém que se dizia servo de Deus, porém, ele passou a adorar essas coincidências com o tempo e com isso começou a testar a fé que eles tinham com o Rei do céu.

Claro, no começo não fora fácil, Tweek sempre fora machucado nas primeiras vezes por ser um imp muito inexperiente e mais impulsivo antigamente, além de teimoso, e as orações que os mortais faziam, mais a água benta que jogavam para tentar expulsá-lo, sempre o feriam. A pele ardia e fumaça saía do corpo, como se cozinhasse, Tweak sempre se sentia como as almas no rio Estige, mergulhado no sangue fervente e borbulhante.

Era uma sensação horrível.

Conforme o tempo passou, o imp foi se acostumando com tudo aquilo, igual as bactérias que atacavam o corpo dos humanos, se fortalecendo com os ataques, até que um dia não podia ser mais ferido. E com isso, passou também a poder adentrar igrejas, tocar em coisas sagradas ou aguentar qualquer coisa que algum fiel idiota fizesse, especialmente as orações.

Eles sempre acreditavam que Deus ou Jesus se importavam muito com eles.

Trouxas.

O homem começou a seguir até o corredor entre os bancos, em direção a porta, mas assim que deu os primeiros passos, a jovem crucificada voltou a consciência, tentando lutar inutilmente por sua vida, e seus engasgos acabou chamando a atenção do homem e do próprio imp.

O pastor, no qual Tweek julgou ser, se assustou com a cena e entrou em choque, como todo humano fazia. E o desespero era bem presente quando o moreno tentou ajudá-la, apenas piorando a situação com suas ações impensáveis, assim que a jovem caiu com um baque no chão. O homem parecia estar em choque outra vez, provavelmente achando que terminou de matá-la. Tweak achou isso engraçado.

Como os humanos não podiam ver a Morte, uma das entidades invisíveis, era comum acharem que faziam alguma coisa para piorar a situação e matar as pessoas, só que simplesmente nenhum deles sabia a validade da vida dos mortais, por isso achavam que era uma simples fatalidade, contudo, aquilo era mais o destino delas, premeditado no contrato de vida, que dizia como e onde morreriam.

A Morte, que ficava sempre escondida nas sombras como sendo a própria escuridão, estava ali o tempo todo, tanto que nem mesmo Tweak conseguia percebê-la até o momento que ela caminhou parando ao lado do pastor que desamarrava as cordas, mas a alma da jovem só foi aprisionada no frasco que a entidade carregava assim que o corpo estava prestes a se chocar no chão minutos depois, enchendo o vidro com o espírito vermelho, indicando que dali ela seria enviada ao inferno, para uma das celas que o imp cuidava.

O pastor não tinha culpa nenhuma com a morte dela, muito menos a obrigação de ter compaixão pela alma pecadora da jovem.

Mas como o moreno parecia ser alguém bom, mesmo que sua áurea mostrasse que havia alguma coisa diferente com ele, algo que não fosse tão bom para um “servo” de Deus, era esperado que fosse se preocupar com ela.

Após um momento, sentado como se racionasse o que faria em seguida, Tweak saiu de seu esconderijo, flutuando acima do homem enquanto utilizava seu poder para esconder sua presença, analisando toda a cena de cima, principalmente a mulher morta com o olhar vazio e vidrado para o pastor, vendo de cima ele acabou reconhecendo o padrão do desenho que estava feito no chão e teve a certeza do tipo de ritual fora feito naquele lugar.

Tweek aproximou o rosto do homem pelas costas e observou mais uma vez o estrago todo no chão. O loiro não tinha mais o que fazer, já que tinha o costume de descobrir tudo de uma maneira muito rápida devido ao seu conhecimento de diversas áreas, por isso decidiu que enrolaria um pouco e atormentaria a alma quase corrompida do padre.

Não tinha a certeza da alma do padre, já que aquela aura que emitia parecia ser de todas as outras que já vira quando a fé em Deus já não era mais tão forte, no qual eles estavam há poucos passos de começar a ter uma vida de pecados. Por isso, se o moreno realmente estivesse quase corrompido, o imp aproveitaria da situação, já que ele vivia apenas para ver isso acontecer.

O imp fungou o perfume do homem, sentindo o cheiro do líquido industrializado mais o aroma de sua pele, doce como baunilha, e ainda o odor metálico do sangue manchava seu rosto quando o homem passou as mãos da cabeça ao rosto.

Era uma mistura interessante.

— Você está pensando em pedir ajuda? — Perguntou, com a voz baixa e provocativa.

Craig, que estava pronto para se levantar e ir até o vizinho, se assustou com o barulho bem em seu ouvido, se afastando para longe dali, encarando com os olhos arregalados a presença de alguém, na verdade uma criatura a sua frente.

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o coração de suas batidas aceleradas, e abriu devagar, torcendo para tudo aquilo ser apenas um pesadelo, porém, o demônio apenas continuava ali, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

— Se você fizer isso, talvez não acreditem em você. Sabe, vocês humanos tendem a desconfiar demais um nos outros, mesmo que você seja um homem de Deus. — A criatura se aproximou, enquanto Craig continuava se afastado enquanto deslizava pelo chão.

Tweak estranhou o movimento do homem, mas continuou.

Assim que o loiro estava próximo demais, Tucker pegou seu crucifixo no pescoço e levou a frente, fazendo a criatura parar no mesmo instante. Percebendo que surgira efeito, o pastor aproveitou e, em voz alta, orou tudo o que podia e se lembrava das passagens, dos cantos de exorcismos e expulsões de demônios, até mesmo versículos inteiros da bíblia para que pudesse espantar _aquilo_ da sua frente, tentando até mesmo em latim, caso o demônio só entendesse assim, enquanto fazia o sinal da cruz no ar ou em si mesmo, se sujando ainda mais de sangue.

A criatura parecia um humano normal, com os olhos verdes-oliva brilhantes, as roupas comuns de qualquer cidadão da cidade, o cabelo loiro espetado e bagunçado, o rosto branco e até mesmo as sardas espalhadas na pele — pelo menos era o que conseguia ver com aquela fonte de luz — o fazia passar por uma pessoa comum, exceto pelas asas, chifres e cauda que ele tinha.

E o que parecia ser pior era a beleza que a criatura tinha, alguém muito atraente, completamente diferente dos monstros assustadores de como era dito em na bíblia, nos livros ou em outros locais, e Craig duvidava que fosse algum tipo de feitiço dos demônios.

O moreno continuou tudo o que podia para afastar, até mesmo cantar — que o imp teve que torcer o rosto por conta da desafinação — e nada parecia afastar o loiro, tanto que quando seu estoque de ideias ou todo o tipo de cantos que aprendera acabaram, Tucker parou, sentindo o suor escorrer por debaixo de suas roupas, enquanto encarava a criatura. Devido a tantos esforços em vão e o fato do demônio não lhe atacar nesse tempo — apenas riu como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada em sua vida —, o pastor estava mais calmo, apesar de desconfiado com o que poderia acontecer a seguir.

Tweak, que estava parado tentando processar o que estava acontecendo, já que alguma coisa não parecia estar normal naquela situação, decidiu tirar a sua dúvida.

— Já acabou com seu show ridículo? — A criatura loira se aproximou devagar. O pastor não se afastou — Vocês deveriam parar de pensar que todo esse espetáculo horroroso funciona com a gente.

— O que você quer, criatura? — A voz anasalada demostrava receio. — É você que eles estavam chamando? — Apontou para o círculo.

Desta vez fora o imp que arregalara os olhos assim que teve a certeza do que já estava desconfiado.

O pastor podia vê-lo, mesmo que sua presença era pra estar sendo ocultada.

Tweek se aproximou ainda mais do moreno, quase colando seus rostos, e apertou seus olhos. Nunca, em toda a sua longa vida alguém fora capaz de enxergá-lo sem que ele deixasse.

— Você consegue me ver? — Perguntou desconfiado.

— E por que eu não deveria? — Retrucou.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, completamente em silêncio.

O imp ainda tentava entender o fato de como um mero mortal era capaz de percebê-lo. Ele sabia que havia alguma coisa diferente em sua alma, porém, jamais imaginou que seria alguma coisa desse tipo.

Craig não entendia a pergunta feita para si, afinal, o demônio havia sido conjurado, de uma maneira muito brutal para ser visto e temido. Não fazia sentido algum, na verdade, tudo que estava acontecendo parecia não fazer sentido e quando ele estava prestes a refazer sua pergunta novamente, a porta da igreja fora aberta num estrondo alto, assustando ambos.

O pastor apenas viu dois policias com as armas em punhos, enquanto as luzes azul e vermelha iluminavam a outra extremidade escura da igreja e suas silhuetas. Tucker se levantou rapidamente, aproveitando a oportunidade para pedir ajuda, no entanto, assim que os homens lhe apontaram a arma, o moreno percebeu que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo.

Tweak apenas sobrevoou o ambiente ao perceber que por eles não estava sendo visto.

— Mãos na cabeça e ajoelhe-se! — Gritou um deles, retumbando por todo salão.

— O que? Espera, isso tu-

— Mãos na cabeça e ajoelhe-se! Não irei repetir outra vez!

Tucker fez o que fora pedido, se ajoelhando diante a moça que fora momentaneamente esquecida e pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça, apenas ouvindo os passos rápidos de um dos homens da lei vindo até ele. O moreno poderia até mesmo tentar argumentar, na verdade, apenas contar o que de fato teria acontecido, mas no momento que sentiu o policial pegar seus braços e abaixá-los para algemá-los, sabia que não valeria a pena. O pastor nunca fora um bom argumentador e sequer tentava ser.

Um momento se passou em silêncio.

Craig levantou sua cabeça, observando o policial parado na entrada ainda lhe apontar a arma. Ele não podia enxergar nada além da silhueta dele, por isso não reconhecia quem estava no plantão naquela madrugada. O moreno virou seu rosto para trás, tentando saber o que havia acontecido com o outro, talvez, se tivesse alguma sorte, o demônio de antes poderia até mesmo tê-lo atacado.

Porém, nada disso tinha acontecido.

O pastor, ao encarar, viu o homem que estava atrás de si, segurando a arma e apontando para sua cabeça, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele não o reconhecia, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada com aquela cena, mas antes mesmo de poder reagir, o policial parou de mirá-lo e com o objeto, golpeou fortemente sua cabeça.

Tucker apagou antes mesmo de cair no chão.

Apoiado na cruz, Tweek assistiu os homens arrastando o pastor para fora do lugar, deixando uma trilha de sangue da moça no corredor assim que puxaram o moreno por cima da poça.

O loiro percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada naquilo tudo, o que lhe fazia pensar que talvez a sua missão ainda não tivesse acabado e por isso, voando até a direção dos dois policiais de auras vermelhas intensas, ele os seguiu para fora da igreja.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho muita coisa a dizer aqui.
> 
> Primeiro, quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho!!! Está a todo momento apontando coisas que eu melhore cada vez mais e eu aprecio muito!! 💖
> 
> Segundo, as imagens para a capa foram escolhidas pela [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker)!! Ficou maravilhosaaa!!💖 Mas como aqui não tem onde por as capas...
> 
> Terceiro, e super importante, essa fic é especial!! Não está sendo postada atoa porque quero fazer Creek. Eu tenho uma certa dificuldade com o shipp que vocês não tem noção e tento evitar (além de outros motivos), mas como uma data especial estava chegando, a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) me deu uma ideia e eu apenas agarrei com esse AU que jamais pensei em fazer e olha que sempre amei!!
> 
> A história toda foi pensada e feita para uma pessoa que eu adoro muito e digo abertamente que amaria ser mais próximo dela!! Queria muito conversar mais contigoooo!!! Aliás, muuuuitos elementos da fic foram tiradas das próprias fics dela!! Como alguns fatos do Craig, feita de uma fic Creek do mesmo AU, além da nova fic postada no DAH5 que é Dip, que tem todo esse universo no inferno!!! É como um AU da fic dela ou como um prólogo antes da fic Dip!!!
> 
> Acho que já está claro, mas quero dizer que essa pessoa que adoro é a [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker)!! 💖💖💖💖💖
> 
> E essa fic foi feita especialmente para seu aniversário!! Espero que tenha gostado do presente e que goste dos próximos capítulos a serem postado!! Desculpe ter que fazer isso com você, queria ter feito tudo de uma vez, mas foi muito em cima da hora kkkk. Sorry, mas espero que goste mesmo assim, já que é do seu shipp e AU favorito!! Aliás, você ajudou na capa em seu próprio presente! kkkkk. Eu achei que seria muito legal que você pudesse ajudar nela!! Ficou linda!! 💖  
> Feliz aniversário!!! E espero que tenha tido um dia muito bom e que fique ainda melhor com o epi que saíra hoje kkkk.
> 
> Enfim, o que acharam??  
> Espero que tenham gostado, foi díficil hehehe.
> 
> Bom, quero dizer que mesmo tendo utilizado o universo criado pela [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker), eu mudei algumas coisas e usei como base para o inferno, o livro "O Inferno de Dante". Eu amo demaaaaais!!
> 
> As fics com os elementos usados da [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker) foram: "Abra seu Coração para a Salvação!" e "O Príncipe, o Escrivão e os Conselheiros das Trevas".
> 
> Certo, é isso!! Isso aqui está enorme!! Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo!!
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até o próximo!!


End file.
